


darling, I'll see you in another life

by NaomiLeyers



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: She stays in Rome long enough to make sure there is nothing worth saving anymore and then she travels.And she starts meeting them again.





	darling, I'll see you in another life

**Author's Note:**

> nothing belongs to me except plot if there is any and all mistakes are my own

Sibyl hasn’t exactly planned to be found, back in Sinuessa en Valle.

She has given up her life years ago, back when Athens was strong and powerful and she lived in the Delphi and people trusted her and she has been travelling around Republic for years and getting caught by the slave traders was merely a minor inconvenience, but she couldn’t exactly walk away once she was caught, not without showing Laurus and everyone else the power hidden deep inside her and so she stayed and suffered side by side with Diotimus and the others, healing their wounds and waiting, patiently, for the moment she will be able to leave without raising suspicion. 

But then Sinuessa fell.

Sinuessa en Valle was destroyed, taken by rebels and Sibyl found herself staring at the man who killed Laurus, at the Champion of Capua she saw fighting once, years ago, so many that he couldn’t possibly remember her and so, instead of walking away that night, she stayed.

She hasn’t planned to be found but Gannicus found her and leaving suddenly felt painful and she found herself falling for him again. 

 

*

 

When the news that the rebels have been defeated reaches them, she doesn’t even bother to cry. She has seen Gannicus die in her dreams too many times to be surprised at all and crying seems pointless when instead she can hold Laeta close as the woman breaks down in her arms, her hands pressed to her belly.

Both, she and Laeta, follow Agron and Nasir to a small village far east-north to a place where Agron once used to live and they find an empty, destroyed village and they build it up again. 

When, years later, her friends notice how she doesn’t age the way they do, she tells them the truth and she halfway expects to be burnt alive. Prophets are immortal, have always been and she has seen refusal before and is ready to see it again but the moment doesn’t come.

She stays and she is there when Laeta dies, calm and in her sleep and she is there when Nasir gets injured during a hunt and she holds Agron at his funeral. When the German asks her, with tears in his eyes how come her gods allow this, she admits, softly, she doesn’t know. She tells him that was the reason she left Greece all these years ago, too and it feels almost liberating. Agron’s death takes her by surprise and it is what almost breaks her, loss of the last of her friends, but she stays, because there are people who need her still and she doesn’t need to leave just now.

Decades later she stands guard at Spartacus´ and Laeta´s son funeral. Then, knowing that there is nothing left for her here, she travels.

At first, she returns to Rome, thinking of when she saw it for the last time, standing next to her father and knowing, for the first time, that something wonderful has been created. Right now, there is nothing beautiful in Rome anymore. She learns of Marcus Crassus’ death; she learns of Julius Caesar’s murder. She stays exactly long enough to make sure that nothing in Rome is worth saving anymore and then she travels.

And then she starts meeting them.

 

*

 

Marcus Crassus is, surprisingly, the first, but it, somehow, feels almost right.

She is in Alaric’s army when he is sacking Rome and Crassus isn't the richest man in the world but he isn't poor either and he is staring at her, pressing his sons behind him, ready to protect them with his own body.

She thinks of the bloodbath in Sinuessa en Valle, of six thousand slaves crucified along Via Appia and decides she is tired.

“Follow me,” she tells him and he doesn’t look sure but does what she tells him and lets her lead him out of the city.

“Gratitude,” he tells her afterwards, when they are boarding a ship to Constantinople in Naples.

“It was nothing,” she answers and then she walks away and somehow she feels lighter.

 

*

 

She meets Laeta couple of years after the fall of Roman Empire.

She is a merchant’s wife and her carriage has broken down at a bridge and she is attacked by a group of wayward men. Sibyl hates weapons, she really does, but it doesn’t mean she can’t be good at using them and she has learnt a lot throughout the years. (Falling in love with a gladiator did help in this matter, not that Sibyl would ever admit it out loud.)

She is the only one standing in mere minutes. 

“Thank you,” Laeta says and then pulls her into a hug and Sibyl blinks the tears away and smiles and says the obligatory “you are welcome”.

When Laeta invites her to spend at least a couple of days with her and her husband in the city, she says yes. 

She disappears after three nights but not before making sure a man looking exactly like Laurus is arrested for murder.

 

*

 

Naevia and Crixus are on a ship to the new world with her and they look haunted but magically in love and they are younger and happier than she remembers them. They talk for a while and the story they tell her, of a crazy noblewoman who fell in love with Crixus and wanted him for himself, would sound crazy to anyone else, but to Sibyl it only sounds sad. 

“Do you have a place to go?” she asks them and Crixus smiles at her as he admits he has a brother, not a blood one but a brother nevertheless waiting for them.

“Do you have a place to go?” Naevia asks her then and Sibyl has never heard her sound this caring.

Sibyl gently touches her hand.

“Don’t worry about me,” she says, “I will be alright. I always am.” 

They part after they reach their destination and Sibyl watches them walk away, Crixus’ arm around Naevia’s waist and she wishes them luck.

 

*

 

Meeting Agron and Nasir in France is ironic in a way and very surprising, but less when she thinks of it closer. It is in Paris, Nasir is a painter and Agron, to her amusement teaches German to the rich children in the city and they are a lot less open about their relationship than they once used to be, but they still live together and when Sibyl watches them from distance, she can see the undeniable affection between them. She hopes they will come around again when it won’t be shameful to love each other. For now though, she can only watch them and hope they will be alright.

She buys a painting from a pleased-looking Nasir and she leaves him a fairly huge tip and then she leaves Paris behind. The painting she bought is a portrait of a fairly handsome man in his thirties, of a man with short dark hair and sad hazel eyes (“I never met him,” Nasir told her, “but I sometimes feel like I had.”) and she cries all the way to Vienna.

When, couple of weeks later the news of the French revolution arrive, she almost smiles, because some things will just remain the same.

 

*

 

Saxa is protesting loudly in London when Sibyl meets her again. She is one of the leaders of the suffragette movement and she has a new name but her eyes are just as deadly and her life just as wild as it was almost two thousand years ago.

Sibyl joins the protest with a soft smile. 

Later, couple of hours later, in the privacy of a small mouldy room, but Sibyl has seen worse, Saxa kisses her, deeply and Sibyl doesn’t protest. When they fall into the bed with their bodies entwined, it feels unexpectedly right.

“You never thought of marriage?” Sibyl asks her later and Saxa laughs at that.

“I feel like I haven’t met a man who could match me, if there is one,” she answers and Sibyl thinks, ’yes, she still does rival any man’ and hugs her tight and Saxa brushes a strand of hair from her face in an unexpectedly gentle way.

“Do you regret this?” she asks and Sibyl smiles at her.

“No. Do you?” 

When Saxa tells her, “Of course not, we only live once and you have to enjoy it,” she almost wants to cry but she doesn’t and allows herself to be held for a while.

 

*

 

When she meets Spartacus, it is during war in Afghanistan, she is working as a nurse and he is bleeding at her because clearly some things never change. 

Well, that’s not entirely fair; he has just saved his whole unit by throwing himself at the suicidal attacker and he is this close to dying and she is wishing, painfully, that she could save him and knows, just as painfully, she can’t.

“Do I know you?” he asks between pained moans. “I feel like I know you.”

She smiles tenderly at him and she can feel tears threatening their way out but she isn't going to break down, not now. 

“No,” she whispers as she gives him twice the morphine she is supposed to, because they lack resources. 

“Are you sure?” 

“You should sleep,” she tells him instead of answering, because he is seconds away from death and he shouldn’t have to know that he has been through this at least once. 

(She should have known if anyone remembered anything, it would be him.)

He dies calmly, in his sleep. 

Sibyl spends the night curled up in a ball on her bed, crying and pressing his dog tags to her chest until she breaks the skin.

She quits the next morning and she leaves without looking back.

 

*

 

She is sitting at a café not far from the Colosseum, drinking a strawberry milkshake and watching the tourists from the whole world when she notices that man. She isn't sure why she does it, but she comes here every year to see what is left from that great empire that once felt undefeatable. She can't help feeling somehow better knowing that it wasn’t undefeatable after all.

At first she isn't sure why that man catches her attention, he is tall and handsome, fine, but still, dressed in jeans and a black shirt and wearing sunglasses. His hair is cut short but it is still long enough for someone to run their hands through it and then he raises his left hand and puts the sunglasses down and Sibyl almost chokes on her drink.

Gannicus is younger than she remembers him and he looks a lot less weary and a lot more at peace than she has ever seen him but it is him and she can feel her heart hammering in her chest and she is about to get up and walk to him but then she notices two other people coming to him.

The woman is petite and pretty, with black hair, olive skin and a sweet smile, the man is tall and dark-skinned and when Gannicus notices them, he smiles brighter than Sibyl has ever seen him.

The woman and Gannicus kiss instead of greeting, he and the man don’t, but they do share a hug and Sibyl thinks only a blind person wouldn’t see that it is not a hug shared among friends.

She returns back to her table. She wants, desperately, to run to him and hug him and feel his body against hers, because he is alive and he is here, this close, but-

But.

He is happy and somehow she doesn’t think he would want to know the truth that is unexplainable anyway. 

Sibyl sits back down with a sigh and orders a glass of red wine and watches them leaving, Gannicus between the two of them, Oenomaus' arm resting protectively around his waist and Melitta's and his fingers entwined. 

She finishes her wine in one swallow and then she gets into the first taxi she can get and she orders the driver to take her to the airport and she promises herself to not visit Italy again for at least couple of decades.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the roman sibyls were a way too good opportunity to miss XD


End file.
